Sonic Chaos
by Uverboom
Summary: Humorous fanfic with different things happening such as going on a road trip and falling off a cliff and starting a survivor group.
1. The Motorcycle and the Road Trip

Chapter One: The Motorcycle and the Road Trip

"YAAAAY! Road trip!" Tails yelled. They were in fact going to Florida for a vacation.

"You've been yelling that nonstop for 10 MINUTES! GOD SHUT UP!" Sonic yelled. Tails ran inside to his room and cried.

"ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP..." Cream said as she continued to say "ROAD TRIP".

"YOU TOO!" Sonic yelled. Cream went up to her room and cried.

"Duuuuuh... I like pears..." Big said.

"Shut up."

"Okaaay... duuuuuh... ooooh, shiny... Big LIKE shiny... hu hu hu he..."

"SHUT IT OR I'LL SHOVE THIS STEERING WHEEL UP YOUR BIG FAT LAZY STUPID-"

Knuckles walked over to Big. "SHUT UP." Big shut up.

"Why dosn't anyone ever listen to me!" Sonic complained.

"Because you're an idiot," Shadow said simply.

"Let's just go already!" Rouge shouted. "Why are we just sitting around here!"

"We're waiting."

"For WHO?"

Just them, the Chaotix group pulled up into the driveway on a motorcycle.

"Why'd you use that thing?" Sonic asked. "You only live 2 houses down."

"It's MINE, and it's cool!" Espio said. "I'm bringing it."

"What, that heap of metal? It'll never fit!" Sonic cried.

Espio gasped and hugged his motorcycle. "Don't worry, he didn't mean it!" He turned to Sonic. "Don't say things like that! You hurt his feelings!" He hugged his motorcycle and held it close while everyone else stared.

"I think it's just a stage," Vector said. He looked over at Espio talking to and hugging his motorcycle. "I hope."

They loaded everything into the van. It was packed tight. Espio came over and tried stuffing his motorcycle into the seat beside him.

"Um, that's my seat there, dude." Knuckles said.

Espio looked at Knuckles. "No, it belongs to Bob." Knuckles stared at him.

"You NAMED it too?"

"Look, Espio!" Sonic said. "There's not enough room for it in here! We'll have to put your motorcycle-Bob-thingy on the top of the van." Espio gasped and hugged his motorcycle.

"NEVER!"

"ESPIO! It's either that thing or you!"

On the road...

Espio rode on the top of the van, strapped down. In his seat was Bob the motorcycle.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Tails kept on saying.

"You tell us!" Sonic said. "You're the one driving!"

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we th-"

Sonic strapped Tails to the top of the van with Espio and said in an english accent, "You are the weakest link. Goodbye." And with that he closed the window. A prison outfit had magically materialized on Espio as he said, "So, what're you in for, bub?"

Tails sighed as Espio went on about shiny objects. This was going to be a very long trip.

"How long IS it until we get there?" Knuckles asked.

"Uhh..." Sonic had no idea. He was driving now and, since he put Tails on top of the van, he had no idea which way to go or how long it would take. Sonic made a turn.

"You just went the wrong way!" Amy exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" Sonic asked.

"The sign over here that says "This way to Texas" and the sign over back the other way that said "This way to Florida". Duh." Shadow said.

"Oh."

"I don't wanna go to Texas!" Rouge whined. "People talk wierd there!"

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we-"

Everyone strapped Cream to the top of the van with Espio and Tails. Except Cream hadn't done anything. No one, not even Cream, realied that Cream hadn't even been talking and Sonic was saying, "Are we there yet?" to get on everyone's nerves, but Sonic wasn't about to tell them that.

"Duuuuuuuh.. huhuhu... I like this pennyyy... it's SHINY... huhuhu..."

They then somehow managed to also strap Big on top of the van and, when no one was looking, Sonic also strapped Shadow to the top of the van.

"Are we there yet?" Charmy asked. They also strapped him to the top of the van.

A silver bullet fell from Vector's pocket. "It's just in case we meet any werewolves." He explained. This was just stupid since he didn't even have a gun, and because everyone knows there are no werewolves in the US. They all live in Europe. So, they decided it was best to strap Vector up on the top of the van with the others.

Omega suddenly started shouting out math equasions and since no one likes school, they strapped him to the top of the van too.

Knuckles put his pet trantcula on Rouge's lap. Rouge screeched so loud that her and Knuckles were both strapped to the top of the van, and Knuckle's tarantcula was thrown out the window. "NOOOOOO!" Knuckles screamed as he cried.

"Well, Sonic, it's just the two of us left", Amy said, moving closer to Sonic. Sonic strapped her to the top of the van with the others. It eventually got too heavy, so they stopped at a gas station and sold Big and Cream to some random guy on the street for 50 cents.


	2. Survivor

Chapter Two: Survivor

Sonic was a terrible driver. So far, he had hit 23 other cars, caused 7 car accidents, knocked over 17 trees, hit 16 people, ran over 12 other objects, and gotten 20 tickets. He was also, at the moment, being chased by 60 police cars. He didn't notice them, because he had the radio on full blast.

Sonic also set fire to Shaddow's cds and threw the match out the window. Unfortunately for the police, there was a gas leak on the van Sonic was driving. The match lit up the gas, and the fire and gas made their was to the police cars. They all blew up. Sonic didn't notice because he was singing along.

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" He yelled, singing along to the music. All of the cars on the street could hear the music and Sonic singing along because he and the music were so loud.

Everyone that was strapped onto the top of the van couldn't plug their ears because they were obviously strapped down. Later on, they all had to go to the doctor's because their ears actually fell off, but that's another story.

Sonic turned around, still not noticing the now 85 police cars that were after him, and saw Bob the motorcycle. He didn't like Bob. So, he threw him out the window.

"NOOOOO!" Espio cried as he magically broke his straps and jumped on top of his motorcycle. He landed right on the handle bar and it hit his... happy place. Espio cried out in pain. He somehow caught up to the van and climbed inside along with Bob. Sonic turned back and saw him.

"ESPIO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sonic had to yell because of the music.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"WHAT!"

"TURN THE MUSIC OFF!"

"WHAT!"

"THE COPS ARE AFTER US!"

"WHAT!"

Espio turned off the radio.

"HEY!" Sonic exclaimed.

"The police are after this van!" Espio screamed.

"Geez, you don't have to yell!" Sonic yelled. "We can outspeed them!"

"NO, don't-"

Sonic put the van in full gear. They went very fast. The van sped right off of a cliff. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed.

They fell 100 000 feet and, somehow, the van landed upright. Everyone screamed and ran off. The ones that were strapped together had trouble running because they had to move their feet at the same time and kept tripping. The van then blew up.

Espio had saved Bob the motorcycle just in time. Knuckles was still mourning over his tarantcula. Everyone else was happy that Big was gone. Tails was sad that Cream was gone.

"Our stuff! It's all gone!" Rouge cried.

"Nice going, Sonic!" Shadow said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Tails said.

"You're welcome!" Sonic replied with a warm smile, oblivious to the fact that it was a sarcastic comment and everyone was mad at him.

"What do we do now?"

They decided to form a survivor group. They had to choose a leader.

"I'll be the leader!" Sonic said. No one agreed. But, Sonic ended up being leader anyway.

"That's stupid." Shadow commented.

"IT'S AGAINST THE RULES TO BE RUDE TO THE LEADER!" Sonic screamed. He pulled a vine and a cage came down over Shadow.

"I'LL BE RUDE ALLL I WANT! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Shadow yelled.

"Yes, I am!" Sonic said. "I have a staff!" Sonic held up a staff-shaped stick.

Shadow screamed, "I'LL TAKE YOUR Blocked Blocked STAFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-"

Sonic whistled and a bunch of monkeys appeared. "Guards", Sonic said, "Take him away."

The monkeys didn't know what Sonic was talking about, but they decided that Shadow looked like a piniata and they took him away to whack him with sticks until candy came out.

"NOOOOOOOOO..." Shadow wailed. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS SONIC!"

"Anyone else have any comments?" Sonic asked. Everyone remained silent. "Good. We will have our first challenge after we choose teams. Espio, Charmy, and Vector, and Bob- you're team Chaotix. Amy, Tails, and Cream- WHERE'D CREAM COME FROM! Anyway, you're team Annoying."

"HEY!"

"Knuckles, Omega, Rouge, and I- we're team Better-Than-You."

"Whoopie." Rouge said without any expression. "Can't I be with team Annoying?"

"HEY!"

"Permission granted. You are with team Annoying."

"HEY!" Tails said again.

"I'm not annoying!" Cream cried. Tails and Cream ran around in circles crying and bumped into each other. Then they fell on the ground crying more.

"Our first challenge is... a race!" Sonic said. "Teams, choose your fastest person!"

Team Chaotix chose Bob, team Annoying chose Amy, and team Better-Than-You chose Sonic. Well, actually, Sonic chose Sonic.

The race began. Sonic won instantly. Next was Amy, and 3rd was Bob.

Later that night, they were all getting ready to vote someone off. Vector and Charmy didn't like Bob. They decided to vote him out.

"OKAY! Let's read the votes! 1st vote; Vector... 2nd vote; Charmy... 3rd vote... Bob... and the last vote... he one voted out is..." At this Sonic paused and then yelled, "BOB!"

Espio cried.

"The person (or motorcycle) voted out of this round will face the fate of us eating him/her/it for food!" Sonic yelled. Drums began to play as they tried to haul Bob, the sacrifice, into a stove-in-a-can that Tails had brought with him.

"NOOOOOOO!" Espio cried. "YOU... you CANIBALS! YOU CAN NOT EAT BOB!"

"He's right." Rouge agreed. "Bob would taste horrible."

"Hmmm... that's not entertaining, interesting, or even pineapples if he's not sacrificed!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Wait... what was that about pineapples?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Oh, nothing, nothing..."

"LET'S THROW HIM INTO CROCODILE-INFESTED WATERS!" Knuckles yelled. Everyone began chanting. "SACRIFICE! SACRIFICE! SACRIFICE!"

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Espio. They threw Bob the motorcycle into the crocodile-infested waters. A crocodile was about to eat Bob, but the crocodile was swallowed by a shark. Espio leaped for joy, and hit his head on a tree branch. Unfortunately for Bob, the shark swallowed Bob too.

"WHAT!" Espio cried. "NOOOOOO! BOB!" They all went back to the huts in the trees they had made. Espio cried all night.


	3. Survivor part 2

Chapter Three: Survivor part 2

The next morning, Espio was still crying. It was time for the 2nd challenge.

"OKAY!" Sonic yelled. "We will now have a contest to see who can eat the most animal poop!"

"EWW!" everyone said.

"I will choose the contestants!" Sonic announced. "From team Chaotix... Vector! From team Annoying... Amy! From team Better-Than-You... Omega!"

Everyone booed.

The contest began. Omega was devouring it by the tons because he had no sense of taste. Amy just stared at it. Vector gulped and started eating some of it. He puked. Amy just fainted.

"Since Amy has eaten the least amount and is unable to continue, team Annoying will have one member voted off!" Sonic yelled.

Cream cried.

Later that night...

They were all getting ready to vote. Cream and Tails were plotting. They decided to vote Rouge off. Amy and Rouge were also plotting; they were plotting to vote Tails off.

"...And here are our results!" Sonic announced.

"Sonic..." Amy said. "We havn't even voted yet..."

"Oh. Well, what're you wait'in for? Get voting!"

"...And here are our results!" Sonic announced again. "I don't like the long way they announce it on the show Survivor, so I'll just tell you! Rouge got 2 votes and Tails got 2 votes. So, you are both going to be sacrificed."

Tails and Roge gulped and tried to run away, but they grabbed them and threw them off of a cliff. Since they both could fly, they just flew back to civilization, thinking about how stupid Sonic and the others were and wondering why they hadn't done so in the first place.

"And so we begin our 3rd challenge!" Sonic said. Everyone, minus Bob, Tails and Rouge were there, and minus Espio whom was up in his hut crying. "This time, both teams that lose will vote someone out! The 3rd challenge will be... dancing!"

"DANCING!" everyone asked.

"Duuuuuh... I'll do it!" said Big, whom had magically appeared and was with team Annoying.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP GETTING HERE!" Sonic screamed.

"You tell me." said Ronald MacDonald. "Everybody c'mon... PUT A SMILE ON!"

Sonic threw Ronald MacDonald up and away into the distance. "Okay," he said with a strange look on his face. "Completely disregarding THAT... Big will dance for team Annoying, Charmy for team Chaotix... and Knuckles for team Better-Than-You. GO!"

Big just stared. Then he started doing the funky chicken. Knuckles breakdanced. Charmy stared, not knowing what to do. He started doing moves like Britney Spears in those music videos.

"Where'd you learn that from?" Sonic asked.

"Vector." Charmy replied. "He watches these things all the time. He dances alongs... he sings along..."

"Oh... kay then..."

Vector gulped.

"WEEEELL, since Big obviously sucks, and he's kinda creeping me out... Big loses... and since Charmy is using feminine moves... and also creeping me out... he loses too." Sonic said.

Vector and Espio decided to vote Charmy out because he had lost them the challenge. All of team Annoying decided to vote out Big. Even Big was in on it.

"AND NOW!" Sonic yelled. "THE RESULTS FOR TEAM CHAOTIX!"

"Why are you yelling!" Knuckles asked, annoyed.

"I'M NOT YELLING!" Sonic screamed. "THE RESULTS ARE... 2 VOTES CHARMY, 1 VOTE ESPIO! BUH-BYE!"

"STOP YELLING!"

"WHAT YELLING?"

"SHUT UP!"

"OKAY, NOW HERE ARE THE RESULTS FOR TEAM ANNOYING! 3 VOTES BIG! IT SEEMS THAT EVEN BIG VOTED HIMSELF OUT!" Sonic yelled. "GOODBYE BIG AND CHARMY!"

Everyone began chanting, "SACRIFICE! SACRIFICE! SACRIFICE!"

They set Charmy and Big adrift on a raft out to sea. Charmy just flew away back to civilization. Big just stupidly stared, not even realizing he was in any danger. He ended up floating away to civilization.

Espio cried, not because they were stranded or Charmy was gone, but because Bob the motorcycle was gone. Espio sobbed heavily. Everyone kept telling him to shut up.

"OKAY!" Sonic screamed for no particular reason. "Today we have an ultra-challenge... both teams that lose this round are banished! LET'S BEGIN!"

"So... what's the challenge then?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Oh, I didn't?" Sonic stopped. "Okay then. The first team to de-code this wins: boogahla whoogala scooby dooby wahutuyersedg! GO!"

Everone stared awkwardly at him.

"Well", Sonic said, "It means, 'I want a scooby snack', so my team wins!"

"But... but that's not fair!"

"Why not?"

"It's NOT fair because you knew the answer!"

"Life isn't fair. I heard that somewhere."

Cages came down over team Chaotix and team Annoying, and a cage even came down on Espio up in his hut where he was crying.

"AND NOW!" Sonic announced "The teams voted off will vote for the new CHAMPION! This awesome hedgehog, that oily robot, or that smelly echidna!"

Knuckles stopped dead. He had forgot to use deodorant that day, because it had blown up with the car. He sniffed his armpit and fainted.

Everyone stared. Then they all said, at the same time, "Omega."

"WHAT!" Sonic cried out. "I'M WAY COOLER THAN HIM!"

"Hey..." Knuckles said. "Just a thought, but... couldn't we have got Tails, Rouge, Cream and Charmy to fly us back up the cliff?"

Everyone stopped and stared. Sonic strangled Knuckles. "YOU IDIOT!" He screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT EARLIER!"

"Weeell..." Knuckles admitted, "I actually wanted to see who would win."

"AUGH!" Sonic yelled as he tackled Knuckles onto the ground.

"Hey..." Amy said. "Cream's still here..."

Everyone looked at Cream expectantly.

"But... I'm not strong enough to get you all up there..." Cream said sadly.

"THAT'S OKAY!" Sonic screamed for no reason. "You can just take me up! We don't need those guys!"

Everyone whacked Sonic with tree branches and big sticks until he was unconious. Espio then continued to poke Sonic with a long, pointy stick because it was so fun. "Hee hee hee" Espio giggled, which is very unusual.


	4. Shadow's Misery

Chapter four: Shadow's Misery

"ALRIGHT." Omega said in his robot tone. "I HAVE DEVISED A PLAN TO GET US BACK UP THE CLIFF." Everyone cheered. "WE MUST FIRST-" Sonic was whacking Omega with a huge, heavy log. He then whacked him off of another cliff. Omega beeped. "BEEEEEP!"

"Was that a scream?"

"Think so."

Everyone was silent.

"YOU IDIOT!" Knuckles screamed. It was his turn to strangle Sonic. "OMEGA COULD'VE GOT UP BACK UP THERE!"

Sonic shoved Knuckles away. "Now that Omega is gone," Sonic explained, "You'll have to vote between me and Knuckles for leader!"

_"No one's gonna vote for Knuckles!" _Sonic thought. _"SO owned!"_

They all said, at the same time, "Knuckles."

"WHAAAAAT!" Sonic yelled. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

"Uhh... maybe the fact that we're not people but animals?" Cream guessed.

"Okay!" Knuckles announced. "As my first act as leader I will-" Sonic whacked him off of the cliff. "CRAAAAAAAAPPPPP..." He yelled.

"Now I'm the leader!" Sonic announced. "YAY! Okay, now, as my first act as leader, I command Cream to fly me back up the cliff."

Shadow was trying to find Sonic. He was swinging from branch to branch like Tarzan, when a farmilliar robot came flying down, knocking him out of the trees, and landing on him.

"Get your fat metal ass offa me!"

"Greetings, teammate Shadow!" Omega said.

"I SAID GET OFFA ME!"

Omega got off of Shadow.

"Good. Now, WTF were you-"

Just then, a farmilliar Echidna fell from the sky, landing on Shadow; again.

"That fall wasn't as hard as I had expected", Knuckles commented. He heard muffled curses from under him and got up. "Oh, sorry, Shadow."

"WTF! ARE YOU PEOPLE OUT TO GET M-"

Then, a farmilliar hedgehog fell from the sky, landing on Shadow.

"Wow, what a soft landing!" Sonic exclaimed. "I thought it would, like, hurt!"

A muffled voice from under Sonic said, "IT WILL!"

Sonic got up off of Shadow. "Oh, hi, Shadow."

"I am going to proceed to beat the crap out of you." Shadow announced. Knuckles nodded his head in agreement.

MEANWHILE...

"Oh no!" Amy exclaimed. "What have we done to my darling Sonic! WAIT FOR ME, SONIC!" Amy dove down the cliff after Sonic.

"Wait for me, Amy!" Cream exclaimed.

"Wait for me, everyone!" Vector yelled.

"I'M COMING, BOB!" Espio screamed. They all jumped off of the cliff.

BACK TO HEDGY AND FRIENDS... Shadow: AHEM. Opps, sorry. BACK TO HEDGY AND ENEMIES...

Shadow was about to leap on Sonic, but then Amy, Cream, Vector, and Espio all landed on him. More muffled curses were heard. Amy covered Cream's ears. They very slowly got off of Shadow. "GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH Y-" An airplane landed on top of Shadow and squished him even deeper into the ground. More muffled curses were heard. Tails, whom was in the driver's seat, called, "Hey guys!"

Everyone got into the pland and it started to take off. Shadow jumped to his feet. "WAIT... FOR... ME!" Shadow grabbed the plane wing and hung there. Sonic opened his window and grinned. "Hi, Shadow! Long time no see!"

"$#&()$#!#!#$#()()$&Q$$!&#!"

"What was that, Shadow?" Sonic called. "Tails, take the long way home... and drive slowly... heh heh heh... have a nice trip, Shadow!"

Shadow, still hanging onto the wing, yelled, "I'll get you for this, Sonic! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."


	5. To Walmart!

Hi everybody! (Well, the very few people who actually read this.)

Sorry I havn't updated in, like, FOREVER... it's been, like, a WHOLE YEAR! I realized that I hadn't updated or created a fic since last January... and here I am, January again!

Happy 2007 everyone!

As you may have noticed, I changed my username. Name was based half off of the band "Uverworld" (I think it's a band, anyway, I've got a song labeled with the title and then "Uverworld") and halfly based on the song I just now became obsessed with, "Boom Boom Boom" by Vengaboys. I like boomy-sounding songs. Hehe.

I am planning on updating more. Hopefully, I'll get more reviews if I make more chapters... guess we'll just have to see...

Oh, and if you havn't guessed by now, some characters live in the same house. But not all. I'm making that part up as I go along. (sweatdrop)

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed to far! Please keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of the characters. They are owned by Sega.

0000000000

It was a fine day. The sun was shining, the flowers blooming, and the birds singing. What was Sonic the Hedgehog doing on such a fine Tuesday? As a matter of fact, this very hedgehog had been saving up his money for quitve the time now. Why? To buy the god of all gods... an MP3 PLAYER!!! (Dun dun DUN!) As Sonic counted the money he had just collected from his last few lawn-mowings, he jumped for joy. "YEEESSS!!! I have enough!!"

But... how was he going to get to the nearby Walmart? The hedgehog didn't even have a driving licence, let alone a car. He had been threatened that the next time the cops caught him driving without a licence, he'd be put in jail. Again. (But that's another story.)

Completely forgetting the fact that he had super speed and could get there in an instant, he turned to a certain fox for help.

"Tails! Can you drive me to Walmart?" Sonic begged.

"I'll take you there in a few days, since we don't need any groceries yet and gas is too expensive." Tails explained.

"So... if I blew up the refridgerator with this rocket launcher, then we could go to the electronics store and I could buy myself an mp3 player?" Sonic questioned, holding up a rocket launcher.

"Well, yeah, I guess, but-" Tails was cut off by a huge explosion after Sonic blew up the fridge with a rocket. "SONIC!! That was all of our food!"

"Meet you in your car!" Sonic exclaimed quickly, running out to the garage. Tails sighed. "Oh well..."

Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge came down from upstairs.

"What was that explosion?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, just Sonic blowing up the refridgerator." Tails sighed heavilly.

"Oh. That's fine, then." Rouge turned around and started walking upstairs.

"Oh no! I had my picture of Orlando Bloom in that fridge!" Amy exclaimed in disappointment, as though losing such a picture was a tradgedy greater than the whole world being deystroyed.

"I didn't see any- wait... you put it IN the fridge?" Shadow questioned questioningly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's right... why?"

"Nothing... that's just... wierd..."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A FREAK!" Amy screamed in his face, towering over the poor hedgehog.

"Actually, no, he said-" Knuckles began, but was cut off by Amy.

"ARE YOU TWO CALLING ME FAT!" Amy shrieked.

"Hey! I never said tha-" Knuckles paused to dodge the sofa that was thrown at him. "WHOA!"

"What are you-!" Shadow was interrupted rudely by a blunt television to the face. "HEY!"

Tails has just got into the car when Knuckles and Shadow hopped in the car, looks of fear on their faces. "Drive! DRIVE!" Shadow screeched. Tails took the hint. He started up the engine, and the car sped away.

"AAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Amy roared, running out onto the street.

"Phew! We got away!" Knuckles sighed in relief.

"Don't be so sure!" Sonic cautioned.

Amy ripped up a chunk of the road and shook it in huge waves, like a rug, and the road ripped up.

"HOLY &$! DRIVE! QUICK!"

Tails pressed a button, and rockets popped out of the back of the car. The car blasted up into the sky.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Amy screamed in agony as she pounded her chest like King Kong.

"To Walmart!" Sonic announced, flinging forth his arm as a gesture. But, as he did this, he smashed his arm into a lever, which was shoved forward, ripped off, and flew out through the windshield. The engine began to slow down and sputter. "Opps."

The car plummeted downwards.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The four of them screamed.

The van crash landed upright, and the wheels flew off. Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, and Shadow ran screaming out of the car, and it exploded.

"Phew!" Sonic wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Hey, guys, look!" Tails pointed behind the rest of the group. They all turned around to find themselves staring at a Walmart, that they had, by chance, landed in.

"Whoa, that was pretty convenient." Knuckles couldn't help but point out. The others nodded in agreement.

0000000000

Sorry it was soooo short, I just wanted to update and get it over with; I'm planning on the next update to be longer.

I got a basic idea on a chapter about a new mp3 player (since my mp3 is my life XD), and then I decided to add in more stuff on how they get it... halfly making it up as I go.

To whoever all out there is reading, please review!


End file.
